


Is it too late now to say sorry?

by batplusbleu (tothendoftheline)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Songfic, cannor, sorry - Freeform, translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothendoftheline/pseuds/batplusbleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario Götze wants another opportunity. Professionally, he returns to Borussia Dortumund to return to his best form and personally, he's ready to sing "Sorry" by Justin Bieber to Marco Reus if it'll make the blond accept him again.</p>
<p>Translation of Andrade_fan24's ¿Es muy trade para decir que lo siento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it too late now to say sorry?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Es muy tarde para decir que lo siento?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630657) by [Andrade_fan24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrade_fan24/pseuds/Andrade_fan24). 



> Translator's note: On one hand I love how multi-lingual the football fandom is because it shows how this one thing can unify people from across the world, but on the other hand it means that a lot of fans miss great content because it isn't in their language. So when I found this fic I was eager to translate in hopes that more people can read it because it's so cute :) Enjoy!
> 
> Author's note—translated into English: This is the first fanfic that I've written. It's in Spanish because there isn't much Götzeus in Spanish, but there's the possibility of an English translation. Essentially, I wrote about Götzeus because Mario's going back to Borussia and the idea of him singing "[Sorry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ELbX5CMomE)" to Marco seemed cute. I eagerly await your comments and suggestions.

Mario couldn’t believe that he was at the point of doing this. This was one of the few things that he promised he’d never do, but if there was one person that he was ready to sing a Justin Bieber song at the top of his lungs for it was Marco, his Marco.

Götze still remembered with joy the summer of 2011 when Marco Reus returned to Borussia Dortmund. Mario was training with his teammates when the blond player appeared on the field and dazzled him with his smile.

A lot of time had passed since then; they had been through a lot together and separately. Mario and Marco had become friends instantly. They understood each other perfectly on the pitch, celebrated the goals and victories together, motivated each other to be better. Little by little they fell in love, but everything changed when Götze decided to break Marco’s heart by signing with Bayern Munich.

That had been the stupidest decision Mario had ever made. He had left for the rival club with the hope of winning titles and becoming the best player in the world. He had sacrificed his friends and moved away from the place that he had started to call home, but above all, in that moment he sacrificed his relationship with Marco.

At first Mario thought that his relationship would survive his departure to Munich, but he never imagined how Marco would feel. Initially, Reus felt betrayed because he found out about Mario’s decision from the news. Mario was his boyfriend, but he never mentioned his intention to sign with the rival club. It hurt that his Sunny was abandoning Dortmund, but it hurt more that he hadn’t taken Marco into consideration when he made the decision. For that reason, Marco broke up with Mario.

The last few years had been agonizing for them both. Mario had asked for forgiveness from his Woody, had begged for it, but the blond always cut him off and said that all he could offer was his camaraderie when they were both with the German national team.

Mario had never suffered as much as when Marco only gave him a formal handshake at the derbies between Bayern and Borussia or a simple pat on the back when they were both with the national team. Marco hadn’t unfollowed him on Twitter or Instagram, but he wasn’t responding to his messages or answering his calls.

The worst moments for Mario were when Marco got injured and he couldn’t console him. He had raised his love's jersey in Brazil because he wanted the whole world to know that, thanks to Marco, Germany had gotten to the World Cup and that, although his Woody hadn’t participated in it, he was still part of the team and continued to be a key piece of it.

Now in France, he had Marco’s jersey again, but this time he wasn’t able to display it because they were eliminated in the semifinals. It had been hard for the entire team, but especially for him, because he knew that if he had been at his best he could have changed the course of the game.

But as they say, there’s no point in ruminating on the past, and all he could do was learn from the bad experience and remedy his mistakes. Everything was clear for Mario: he had to leave Bayern. He knew that Arsenal was interested in him, but the last thing he wanted was to leave Germany and distance himself from Marco again. The only option for him was to stay in Germany, and if he was going to stay in Germany he had to return to Borussia Dortmund, because if not, he couldn’t compete for the titles.

Mario didn’t think twice. He called his agent and asked for him to talk with the people at Dortmund to see if they were interested in his services. A few days later he received a call from Thomas Tuchel. The manager asked him if he was ready to return and face the fans, if he was ready to fight for a place and work to return to his best form. Götze didn’t waste any time and told the coach that he wanted to return precisely to return to his best form and that if he managed the task he knew that the fans would forgive him.

And with that Dortmund made Mario an offer. There were meetings and Götze told the executives at Bayern that he wanted to leave the club and a few days later they notified him that the transfer was complete. He spoke with the people at both teams and asked them to give him a few days before they made the official announcement. This time he wasn’t going to leave Marco to find out about the transfer from the team on Twitter. This time, he was going to go and tell him face to face.

Mario spent the whole night awake forming an idea of what he was going to say to Woody when he returned to Dortmund. He was going to be home again, they would be friends again, he would have another opportunity to regain the love of his life, but he didn’t want to frighten Marco nor did he wanthim to think that he was the only reason why Mario returned to the team. He was one of the reasons, but not the only one.

Götze knew that, for some strange reason, the blond LOVED Justin Bieber, Justin of “Baby” and “Sorry”, both were the same. Justin of “Sorry” . . . that was it, the dumbest song in the world, but he knew that it was one of Marco’s favorites as well as a song that asks for a second chance.

Mario decided to drive to Dortmund; it was crazy to drive for six or seven hours, but he needed the time to learn the song and mentally prepare to see Marco again.

Mario arrived in Dortmund at dusk, and half an hour later he was at Marco’s house. He gathered his courage before he got out of the car and knocked on the door, but there was no response. He tried to call Marco, but again there was no response, and he was starting to doubt his plan. The blond was ignoring him once again, which discouraged him, and he was about to return to his car when he heard a voice.

“Sunny?” Marco asked, sounding confused.

“Hey, hi, Marco,” responded Mario nervously while he glanced upward to face the blond. When he saw him, he thought that he would pass out—it had been barely a few weeks since he had seen Marco but no memory did justice to the chocolate color of his eyes. Mario was almost hypnotized; he closed the distance that separated him from his lover and before he realized it, he was kissing him.

Marco’s lips were still thin, but they were warm and sweet like no others and molded perfectly to Mario’s. Mario lost himself in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marco’s neck and suddenly feeling how the blond’s tongue sinks into his mouth. Mario did the same as he started exploring with his hands. After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke the kiss, separating a little and staring. After a moment, Mario took Marco’s hands and broke the silence.

“ _Is it too late now to say sorry? Cause I’m, missing more than just your body. Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah, I know that I let you down, is it too late to say sorry now?_ Sorry, Woody,” Mario sang, with a smile at the end.

Marco started to laugh and asked, “Are you singing _Sorry?_ ”

Mario nodded.

“Sunny, this is the sweetest thing you’ve done for me.” They came together again and kissed. “Come into the house.”

Mario couldn’t believe his luck, only five minutes ago he had his heart broken believing that his Woody Woodpecker didn’t love him and now he was with him in his house.

Marco brought Mario out of his thoughts. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the United States or about to get on a plane with your teammates?”

With the softest and silliest smile that he was capable of giving, Mario shook his head, which unsettled the Marco.

“Why not,” he asked, his voice raised slightly with a mix of anger and worry. “Ancelotti didn’t include you in the group for the preseason? How dare he? There’s not another player with your skills, what is he thinking that—“

Mario was surprised by Marco’s reaction and before the blond said something bad about the coach he interrupted to clarify the situation.

“Ancelotti didn’t include me because I’m not going to play at Bayern.”

And before he can continue, the blonde moved away from him and started yelling and twisting his hands. “Then you’re going to England, I can’t believe that you’re doing this to me again. You’re a asshole, Götze, you know that? A bastard who’s only toying with people, even though—"

“Hey, Marco,” interrupts Mario and he catches Marco’s gaze. “It’s not what you think.”

A bit skeptically, the blond raised his eyebrows and asked with an acidic tone, “Ah, no? What, then? Do you really think I’m that stupid? The whole world knows that Arsenal wants you.”

“Marco, stop, please,” Mario says desperately, capturing the blond’s attention and continuing, “That’s why I’m here, let me talk before you go on another rant.”

Marco rolls his eyes, but the brunette ignores it. “After the semifinals of the Euros I realized that staying at Bayern would be a mistake. It’s been four years and I went to become better, but look at me, I’m far from my best form.” And before Marco could protest, Mario continued, “You said you’d let me talk. That’s the truth, I’m not at my best and Munich’s not the best place for me now, it never was, but this isn’t about my regrets. I had to leave, and yes, I know Arsenal is interested in me, but I’m not going to abandon you again, I’m not going to England.”

“Then, where are you going? You can’t just stay unsigned and wait until . . . Mario we’re talking about your career, you can’t mess around with this.”

“Calm down, I’ve figured it out,” Mario said calmly, and faced with Marco’s confusion he clarified, “A few days ago I talked with Tuchel and everything’s in order. That’s why I’m here, because I wanted to tell you in person that I’m coming home and I want another opportunity, with the club and with you, Marco.”

“You’re coming back to Dortmund?”

“Yes,” Mario responded. And hearing that word with only those three letters, Marco embraced his Sunny again and started to apologize with tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Sunny, you’re not a bastard, I don’t think you’re a bastard, but it, it scares me, the simple idea of you going so far scares me, and the thought that you’d forget about me, I don’t want to lose you forever. It’s been four years and I know that I haven’t handled things well with you, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t love you, because, Mario listen to me—“

“Marco, breathe, love. How does it go, _‘You go, you go out and spill the truth, can we both say the words and forget this’_?”

They both laugh a bit and Mario continues. “What I did to you was unforgivable—I acted in a very egotistical way and to say that I was ‘very young’ doesn’t justify it. I hurt you, I know that, and I’m so sorry, can you forgive me, Marco?”

In an almost reverential way Marco answers, “Of course, Sunny,” and he kisses Mario on the cheek. “I also made mistakes, shut you out and got angry and didn’t give you the opportunity to explain. I ended things with you and distanced myself. I treated you like a stranger and you never stopped loving me, I’ll never forget what you did in Brazil. Simply, I love you, Sunny,” he said to Mario with so much sincerity that the other started to cry tears of joy.

“I love you too, Woodyinho.” Mario started to kiss Marco’s cheeks, his ears, all over his face and neck, saying ‘I love you’ with each kiss. “And I’ll always love you, Marco.”

And for the first time in for years, both Mario Götze and Marco Reus could sleep peacefully, together in each others arms.


End file.
